Different
by trifangirls
Summary: Mundane world. High school. Clary went to live with Valentine when Jon and her parent's divorced because Valentine would help her with her anger issues and all that. She is starting out at a school after Valentine died with Jon - she has never been to one before, seen many people, etc. She is new and is trying to be normal. Secrets...Clace, Sizzy, Malec, maybe Jaia. Shit goes down.
**Hi - so I wanted to try something new. I just got this idea so I wanted try it out. Let's see if it's good then...**

Clary was moving in with her mother and brother after her father died. She didn't cry or show any emotion to her father's death and didn't show any emotion when she could move in with her brother and mother. They didn't really know what had happened but Clary wanted to definitely be honest with her brother about what had happened because she knew he wouldn't judge her.

Jon, her brother, was her anchor, the person she trusts most in the world, the person who will help her calm down after her emotions go all over the place. Clary has anger issues so she went to move with her father after her parents divorced and let's just say her father addressed her problems differently than you would expect.

Clary's father taught her to be emotionless and to always be ready. Clary thought her father's actions were right and that is all that was needed for Clary. Clary was smart; she knew several languages and was overall an A+ student for everything. Her father was her teacher and a good and strict one too.

"Children! Get up!" Jocelyn called out. Then immediately went to the kitchen and let out a small gasp. Her daughter was already up and dressed.

"Darling, what are you doing up already?"

"I wake up early. I went out for a jog an hour or so ago." Clary said taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Wow, you're probably more fit than me little sis," Jon came into the room dressed but what looked like a mop of blonde-almost-white-hair on his head.

"You might want to brush out your hair, honey," Jocelyn glanced over to her son's messed up hair. Then left to get the washing.

"I will in a second," Jon announced. "So, Clare-Bear, do you want to hang around me to get to know some people first today?"

"I don't need friends," she stated nonchalantly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ah, so you agree with me."

"It normally works. I've seen it in movies. Well, I do not agree with you. You need friends so that when I am not around you have someone to go to."

"I'm okay with solitude."

"I know you've been in solitude but it's okay now. We can start slow and then gradually get you some friends," Clary gave Jon a look. "You will grow to trust them."

"Okay, well today I want to be sort of alone sort of with you, is that okay?"

"Of course, Clare-Bear."

"You better not call me that again, Jon or I swear I will-!"

"-Kids, time to go to school. Enough with squabbling."

"So, you coming in my car or what?"

"I think I'll follow you with my motorbike."

"Okay, let's go."

They kissed their mother's cheek and headed for their vehicles.

Clary had just got her helmet on when she heard the slight rumble of her brother's sports car come out of their garage. Her brother's car was amazing but I mean she hasn't seen many cars or people when she lived with her dad. Clary had only used her motorbike in the night when she needed to get away and because they lived in upstate New York it was a nice drive around. She did it almost all the time - at night still.

So Clary settled down on her motorbike and followed her brother through the crowded streets of New York to her new school: St. Xavier's.

...

"Okay, since this is your first time being in a school I will show you around and stuff. But first we have to go to the school office to get your schedule and what not," Jon was explaining when he remembered something. "Did you remember to take your pills this morning?"

"Yes, I did it just before you and mum woke up."

"Okay, good. Well, come on then. Are you going to keep your helmet here or in your locker?"

"I don't know. Do you have thieves at your school?"

"We might do. Just bring it just in case."

"Ok, let's go."

Clary carried her heavy backpack with all her art and other junk she thought she might need at school - a pencil case, some notebooks - like it weighed nothing.

Jon knew that Clary's past was difficult with her dad but whenever I saw her she said it was helping her get better with her anger. After the accident Clary didn't change. If you look at her from afar you think she doesn't have emotions. But when you look close she is broken and shows more emotion than anything. Jon just hopes that Clary will be okay adjusting. He is one of the popular kids so it shouldn't be hard for her to fit in. Plus Clary is an all rounder in anything. Jon just hopes that his friend will be able to gain Clary's trust and because Jon is a year older but has some friends in the lower class she will still have to figure it out by herself. (a/n: I don't know it this paragraph made sense)

They were walking to the doors of the school when a boy walked up to them.

"Hey, Jon. Who's this?" The boy asked. He had gold hair, golden skin, and gold eyes.

"Well, Jace. This is my sister and don't you dare to even think about messing with her because-"

"Bla, bla, bla you will beat me up and all that shit, right?"

"No, actually not. I am fairly certain my sister could beat you up with the flick of her finger."

"Excuse me but could you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Clary said, ticked off at the sudden interruption. But they both ignored her.

"Why isn't she looking at me like I am the hottest person on the earth? Which I am by the way." Jace smirked and turned his head to his best friend's little sister. He hadn't noticed that she was beautiful. Her curly red hair cascading down her shoulders, her emerald eyes and her short stature fit perfectly with her. She looked nothing like Jonathon though. Then he had noticed her helmet and realised she must have a motorbike.

"Jace, Jace, hello?" Jon was trying to get Jace's attention for thirty seconds whilst he was staring at his sister who was oblivious by it as she did not know that this was very weird the Jace would stare at a girl for that long. Jon wouldn't hesitate to say that his sister was beautiful and he was very handsome. They both looked a lot like the separate parents: Jon like Valentine and Clary like Jocelyn.

 **Well, I've got to go to bed now. School tomorrow. I will try and write soon and hopefully write another chapter for my other story: You know me but you don't.**

 **See ya**

 **\- Trifangirls**

 **\- JJ :)**


End file.
